User blog:MrQuest17/DC Super Hero Girls: Intergalactic Games to feature Korugar Academy students?
Hi guys MrQuest17 back again today with another scoresome blog for all my super hero peeps, anyways as some of you may or may not know the next movie in the DC Super Hero Girls Movie series, is gonna be known as Intergalactic Games. Now recently the dvd cover of the movie has been leaked by Amazon UK, revealing some pretty interesting details. Now one of the main points of interest I find found within the cover art, was the obvious inclusion of Starfire's sister; Blackfire in the background facing her sister. Of course as we all know Blackfire is a student at Korugar Academy; a rival school to Super Hero High, as revealed in the Super Hero High year book. Now the name of the movie implies that some sort of school based tournament is gonna take place in outer space, so maybe this means that Korugar is gonna take part in that against Super Hero High, which would explain why Blackfire's appearing on the cover. However my question is, as Blackfire's definitely appearing will the rest of the students, such as Mongal, Lobo, Maxima and Bleeze appear, alongside their headmaster Sinestro. Now my guess is yes they will appear in the movie and considering Blackfire's on the front cover, I'd garner their roles in the movie are gonna be pretty big. A while back I actually had a theory about Sinestro's inclusion, as it kind of links in to the topic of this blog, I think I'll go into it here. Now personally I'm thinking that Sinestro will somehow be the main antagonist of the movie, and here's my theory as to how: Basically I believe that sometime after Hero of the Year, Sinestro may of visited Super Hero High in order to set up the games in the next movie, however at the time Korugar Academy's failing in student attendance as no really notable students are attending the school, so personally I believe that Sinestro may have also visited Booster's gold mine during this time and found Eclipso's black diamond, and he would eventually use it to take control of Blackfire, Bleeze, Maxima, Mongal and Lobo's mind, forcing them to enrol at his school and then using them to win the games. I also believe he may have plans to get rid of Super Hero High once the games are finished. In the end though I believe, that Sinestro will loose control of the supers who are in his control and that they may transfer to Super Hero High. Anyways on a final note, these characters were also the only major character group in the Super Hero High year book, to have not appeared in the cartoon in any way, so this would make a lot of sense. Anyways that's all for now, what do you think about this theory, please leave your thoughts below and as always Quest on and see ya later. Category:Blog posts